


What to do when Fearing Your Power

by StarStorm21



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Magic Shaggy, Yellow Lantern Shaggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStorm21/pseuds/StarStorm21
Summary: Set in Eternal_Phantom and Providentially_Demonic's Yellow Streak universe Black Canary gives Shaggy a pep talk about fearing his power.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	What to do when Fearing Your Power

**Author's Note:**

> Realized I never posted this here.

Shaggy looked up when he heard footsteps approach. His eyes landed on a blond woman in her late 20s, dressed in a black leotard, blue jacket and boots.

“Oh like hey Black Canary, how’s training with Fred going?”

“Slowly, he thinks too much.”

“Well like he is the guy who comes up with all the plans. It’d be kind of bad if he didn’t.”

“True but it’s not going to help if he doesn’t know what to focus on and he doesn’t seem like the kind of guy who’d be willing to hide behind you and your ring, or your other two friends who do know how to fight, long enough to figure it out.”

Shaggy looked to Scooby and they smiled in agreement. “Yeah, like that doesn’t seem like him.”

“Speaking of training how’s your own going?”

Shaggy’s face scrunched in confusion “Huh?”

“You just learned that you have powerful magic, it’s kind of important that you learn how to control it right?”

Shaggy tensed and looked away as Scooby rested his head in his lap.

Black Canary frowned. “Ok I know that look. I may not know everything the core seven knows but I can recognize someone scared of himself.”

Shaggy didn’t say anything.

Black Canary sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Let me tell you a story. When I first got my sonic scream power I was in school. I opened my mouth to answer a question and the next thing I knew my entire class was sent to the hospital with burst eardrums and various other injuries. It scared me really bad. I was scared about what happened but I was even more scared of myself and what I could do. I didn’t speak for months after that, I barely opened my mouth to eat, but you know what?”

Shaggy looked up and met her eyes.

“I realized that while trying to keep people safe by hiding that part of me I was just putting them in more danger. I had something very powerful and very destructive inside me and no matter what I did it was going to come out. So I made a decision. I could either do my best to keep it down as long as possible and risk hurting a lot more people when I finally slipped up or I could learn to control it and prevent anyone from getting hurt by it again. Now you have that choice to make.”

Shaggy looked away thoughtfully before a small smile tugged on his lips and he gave a small nod. “Yeah, like I guess you’re right.”

“Good, now I need to get back to beating up your friend until he finally learns to stop leaving himself open.”

“Hey, um like I don’t know much about hand to hand fighting but I know that Fred is very good at focusing on traps. Maybe if you used that to teach him he’d be able to focus better.”

Black Canary smiled. “I’ll try that, thanks.”


End file.
